Sweet n' Sour Love
by Poison Moi
Summary: A pinkette has caught the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently she's special and Sasuke doesn't want any other male near his 'pet'. That includes Itachi of course. Possessive much? Sasuke will just have to chain Sakura to him...that's if she'll let him. Well...Uchihas will never take 'no' for an answer. But, Sakura has her own issues to deal with. Love never has good timing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story. This is my first fan fiction.

[Side Note: Readers, I'm so sorry for changing the story lines and chapters over and over due to my dissatisfying taste of my own fan fiction. Thanks for the reviews, I'll take your feedback seriously! And I will try to accept all your story requests and consider your ideas. Forgive me for changing anything to confuse you!]

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

'Shit, I'm late.' Sakura Haruno ran through the gates of Konoha High and skidded to her first class, passing by many other late students. First day back and was already late. 'Geez, I spent too much time chatting way with Tsunade about my schedule and hospital shifts.' She busted through the door of Kakashi-sensei's class and…

"So today, we're going to be-" Kakashi Hatake was rudely interrupted as the door banged open. He raised his left brow and examined his former student from many years ago. "Haruno Sakura."

"Gomen, Sensei…" I panted a little. Why did the Main Office have to be so far away?! I looked uncomfortable as the class gawked at me. I hated the distasteful stares that were coming my way.

"Haha, no worries, Sakura." He turned toward the class that was still a little frozen in shock at the rosette. Her hair was enough to attract crowds from far away. Not to mention her unusual eyes hiding behind ridiculous frames so no one could see and her tied up one sided pony tail braid did a fantastic job at hiding her face. "Class, we have a new student who'll be joining us. This is Sakura Haruno."

Rude, disrupting comments flew through the air as the class started to judge her up and down.

'_Lucky for us, we always dress so crappy at school, no one's gonna notice us as special.'_ Inner chirped.

Kakashi was a little annoyed at the off handed comments the class threw at Sakura. "Alrighty, Sakura…you can sit next to Sasuke over there."

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

* * *

Today is one shithole of a day. Correction, every school day is. Why can't I just get homeschooled? Get to school in my black Ferrari and then attacked by annoying, stupid fan girls and their screaming is just as worse as that dobe's.

I sat at my desk and turned my head away from the buzzing stares of the fan girls. Annoying. Sluts. Especially the redhead Karin and the bust up Ami. All these girls ever want was a good fuck thinking they could be the next Mrs. Uchiha. Money, looks, fame, I have everything but the right girl.

"Sasuke-kun is sooo cool!" One girl giggled. Tch. Fan girls.

Kakashi was still trying to finish his speech after being interrupted by Naruto plenty of times. Kakashi stopped again. This time the door was banged open.

"Oi, teme!" He shouted next to my ear. Did he have to shout? Why do I suffer this everyday?

"Hn." I didn't turn my head and continued to stare out the window trying to tune out Naruto since it wasn't so hard. That idiot can talk forever and ever without a care in the world.

"It's a pretty girl, teme. Very pretty. It's Sakura-chan! She went to the same primary school as us!" Naruto continued to banter away.

'Sakura…' I turned my head to see a petite shortie with long pink hair. Her eyes caught my attention the most. Why the hell was she wearing such nerdy glasses? (As if she is blind?!) Her bubble gum hair hid most of her face and she wore her wrinkly uniform as if she slept with it. And for fuck sake, she barely reached 5'5"! Nerd. Absolute nerd.

'_Cute nerd?'_ Inner suggested.

Naruto snickered. "Aw, teme, you checkin' out Sakura-chan?"

I sent him a glare. "Never."

"Sakura…you can sit next to Sasuke over there." I watched her as she shuffled her way over here. I ignored all the fan girl's screams and protests.

My signature smirk plastered my face when I saw her attention focused on me. If Sakura was a fan girl, I could have her wrapped around my fingers before lunch comes. Nerds always fall for the jocks. Jocks like me. _'Cause we're sexy and we know it!'_ Gotta agree with Inner.

* * *

-Sakura POV-

* * *

The class protested at the seat arrangement and I stood root to the flooring annoyed.

"She can't sit next to my Sasuke-kun!" A redhead screeched. A gang of girls behind stood root with her.

"Karin, another word from you it's gonna be suspension for the rest of the year. Am I clear?" Kakashi-sensei's words held a mocking tone as if daring her to object.

The redhead, Karin, frowned deeply and sent a glare my way. Once again, what the hell. Sitting next to some guy was not my choice. Why you hating on me?

I made my way to said boy and as I got closer I could see his dark onyx orbs piercing through me. A smirk played at his lips and many thoughts ran through my head as to what he was thinking. His pale face was so well-sculptured I swear he could be a god. He seemed well built with his toned skin. Did he play any sports? Ok, maybe he wasn't just some guy.

'_Of course not, he's Sasuke-kun. Total hottie…if only he was our boyfriend!'_ Inner gushed.

'Da hell?!' I shut Inner to the back of my head before she made me do anything embarrassing and plotted down on the seat next to him. I gave him a brief smile, but he kept his smirk. I turned my head when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Naruto! The smiling heck of a moron was impossible to forget.

"Psss, Sakura-chan!" The blue eyed blond grinned widely at me. I smiled.

"Hey."

"Talk to you later at lunch. Kakashi's looking this way."

"Okie-dokie." I whispered. He gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement.

Throughout the whole class, I felt stares fired at me. Not just from the girls but the cute guy sitting next to me. I waited till class ended and zoomed out the door. Staring. I hate being stared at. I met Ino and the rest of my friends in all my other classes. They had been notified ahead of time about my return to the village. I thank Tsunade for planning my schedule so I have at least one friend in each class. It wasn't too lonely.

Lunch bell rang and everyone piled into the café. I still needed to talk to that loud-mouth Naruto.

'_Maybe we'll get to see Sasuke-kun again!'_ Inner cheered.

'What? You like him now?'

'_We, girl, it's we! You and me! Even though we really didn't get to talk to him, I know we both like him! Who doesn't?!' _Inner giggled again.

'Whatever.'

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

* * *

The class bell rang and the pinkette next to me bolted for the door. What the heck? Just before, she had smiled at me and said nothing else.

'_Being the creeper you are, you had your eyes glued on her the whole hour. Who wouldn't run from a predator?'_

Hn. I was assuming she'd drool all over me or at least gawk at my face or ask me out…strange….or maybe she was just one those quiet fan girls who admires me from the shadows. Ugh. _'Who doesn't want an Uchiha to be her boyfriend? Does she know who we are?' _

Fan girl or not, Sasuke's interest in the pinkette grew by the second. Sure she appeared to be nerdy, but she was the first to show zero interest in an Uchiha. He then rushed out after the pinkie left. Fan girls will no doubt track him to his next class.

* * *

-Sakura POV-

* * *

"Sakura! Over here, girl!" Ino's familiar voice ran through the café as I entered. Mental sigh. You can never get away from her as long as she sees you. It's like she has to talk to everyone she knows. Well…she does. I knew that from day one since I met her.

"Hey, girls." I murmured as I sat down at a wooden bench with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"How's your first day back?" Hinata asked.

"Fine." I replied. I began to open my store bought snacks. Homemade lunch was just…too time consuming in the morning. 'Well it's not like you even have energy to drag your ass outside at six in the morning.' Inner was definitely on a roll today.

"You mean having Sasuke's fan girls stare you down all day is fine?" Ino screeched. So she knew.

Tenten looked up from her curry in surprise. "Really? That Sasuke-bastard? 'Cause everywhere I go is Sasuke-kun this n' that. Or it's Neji-kun this n' that."

Ino clasped her hands in a loud smack. "Tenten's just jell-o." She gave Tenten a shoulder pinch.

"Right and you don't like Nara Shikamaru one bit?" Tenten returned the pinch. Ino shut up this time. Hehe…

"Anyway, it's nice you're back from Suna. We all missed you." As always Hina-chan is the sweet one.

We chatted away until…

"OMFG! It's Sasuke-kun!

"Neji-sama, marry me!"

"Shika! Shika! Look over here!"

"NARUTO! Move, idiot! You're blocking my view! God damn it!"

…crazy screams rose from many of the girls surrounding their table. The said boys strolled through the crowd into the café with their home-made lunch. Damn 'em fancy bentos. The girls sighed inwardly. How can you eat lunch in this commotion?

"Can't blame the other boys for eating outside." Tenten mumbled.

"They're like the kings of the school. Except Naruto. He's the Ace. Wanna get close to the kings, ya have to get through Naruto." Ino stated firmly. She too was no longer interested in her rice bento.

"You girls wanna go outside?" I asked.

Before any of them could answer Naruto interrupted me.

"Sakura-chan! Can we sit with you?" Naruto's obnoxious voice boomed through my ear drums.

My eyes searched for the girl's help. Tenten had her head down, Ino was still focused on her bento and Hinata was blushing beet red. Nope. No help. "Eh…why not?"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! You're just as nice as I remembered!" He exclaimed. The boys sat down and with my luck, the so famous Sasuke was sitting directly in front of me. Of all places to sit…

'_He's interested in us, maybe?!'_ Inner popped up once again.

'Never. At least a thousand girls at Konoha High. Not us.'

'_You never know! We attract so much attention! You said so yourself this morning!'_

'Negative attention. He could be a playboy for all care. Handsome face, quiet attitude, probably rich like heck.'

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

* * *

"OMFG! It's Sasuke-kun!

"Neji-sama, marry me!"

"Shika! Shika! Look over here!"

"NARUTO! Move, idiot! You're blocking my view! God damn it!"

Sigh. Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying. ANNOYING.

"TEME, WHERE DO WE SIT?" Dobe yelled through the crowd.

Girls squealed like pigs everywhere. "OMG! SASUKE-KUN! SIT WITH US!"

That idiot. Mental slap. I scanned the crowd until I spotted pink. Her! She was sitting with that blondie, two buns, and Hyuuga's cousin.

I slapped Naruto's head so he faced the girls. "Waaa…?" His eyes widen as he saw her. "Sakura-chan! Can we sit with you?" Dobe made his move. Bingo.

Nara, Hyuuga, Dobe and I all sat down at the girl's table. I purposely slid into the seat in front of the pink haired girl. We were all openly welcomed to sit with them as Ino said.

Naruto kept yapping. "Sakura-chan, where have you been?"

"Suna." She replied shortly. That sand village. How could she live in such a dry climate but her skin looked so creamy white?! _'Perv! Pervy Sasu-chan!'_ Inner sang.

"Eh? Why?" The dobe pushed further.

"Reasons." Her one-word replies didn't help me learn anything about her. _'Well doesn't that remind me of someone?'_

As if he remembered, dobe finally got to the point. "Sakura-chan, meet my friends! This is Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke." Finalllllly.

"Hn." Hyuuga grunted. Bastard didn't even look up from his crap ass food to look at Saki. _'Saki? We're calling her "Saki" now? Not that I mind.'_

Shikamaru gave a quick 'Yo' and resumed eating.

Said girl gave a brief smile the boys. Then casted her eyes away avoiding my stare. Was she…intimidated? I didn't bother to ask. Dobe beat me to it.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" He looked worried.

Her head shot up in surprise. "Eh? No…" Her soft voice replied. 'Keep talking…'

"Are you sure?" He pestered. The other girls began to look worried but didn't voice it.

"Ha…ya. I'm gonna go…get a good look around the school." The pinkie shot up from her seat and took off. Weird girl. The more mysterious she was, the more interested I was.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura-chan..."

No one seemed surprised and continued to carry on their conversations. Dobe turned to talk to Hinata. Ino was annoying Nara. And that damn Hyuuga was chatting away with that girl Tenten. Lunch was over. I never got my chance to talk to that Sakura. Damn it.

* * *

-Gym-

* * *

Like karma struck upon the group of friends; Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto all had gym together. Or hell sung because fan girls gathered in the same gym. Gai and Anko were the assigned gym teachers. Both known to be strict and…bad influences…well…most of the teachers here were amazing good at being bad influences. Who cares? Tsunade approved 'em.

Anko chewed on her fresh dango as the students were finished dressing out in appropriate attire and sat at the bleachers. "You suckers are in for game day!" She announced as she finished off her last stick. "You will be paired in groups of four and playing against other teams."

"Losers will have to do one hundred push-ups across the gym floor before class ends." Gai finished with his 'cool' guy pose. His smile was so radiant everyone had to turn their heads from him. Youth…something you didn't want to discuss with Gai-sensei. You'll regret it.

The kids groaned and soon everyone was paired. Like said before, karma took care of every team. Sakura and her friends while it was Sasuke with his friends. Annnd hell sung, Sakura and her friends were up against Karin and her bitches. In every game. Every single one of 'em.

Volleyball: Sakura spikes Karin in the face. Easy win.

Soccer: Tenten trips Ami who then trips Ino and Akane fighting for the ball. Match cancelled. Ice packs were called in.

Badminton: Hinata accidently lets her racquet hit Umi on her left cheek. Apparently her inner strength allowed the racquet to fly past the net over to the opposing side. Umi didn't think so.

Dodge ball: Ino lets out her rage when Akane aims at her butt. You just don't do this to people.

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

* * *

After several dreadful games outside with Gai, all the boys were let in to watch the finally basketball match. The sweaty boys draped all over the cool bleachers catching their breaths.

"Teme! Teme! Cheer for Sakura-chan, okay?" Dobe just never shuts up.

I replied with a simple 'Hn.' So it's her match…

Leaning over, all I could see was a blur of what looked like pink hair fly across the floor. Is that her? I'm a little surprised someone her size could move so quickly with such grace and swiftness. It almost looked as she was dancing. Beautifully.

The whistle tweeted as she scored a three-pointer. Not bad. Not bad at all. Whether or not she scored the next point her team would still win. They were a good thirteen points ahead of that redhead's team anyway. I kept my eyes more focused on the pinkie. She was just about to jump and shoot until a girl grabbed her foot from behind. The two toppled over. For a second I couldn't see her and somehow my insides ached a little. Her friends ran to her side and both teams engaged in a heated debate. A commotion started until Anko dispersed it. Pinkie had a sprained ankle but she said she was ok. Stubborn girl. You could see her terrible limp trying to get up and walk away.

Naruto murmured a little. "I hope she's ok."

"Hn." I still didn't keep my eyes off her. 'That baka.'

* * *

-Time Elapse-

* * *

School ended and Sakura was one of the last groups of students to leave the building. Tenten has after school sports, Ino needed to help out at her mother's flower shop, Hinata apparently had some date so she bid all her friends farewell. She slowly paced to the front of the gates. Her ankle hurt like hell. Damn Ami. And shit, she missed the final bus back home.

"Ha…guess I'll be spending thirty minutes trying to walk home. Or maybe an hour thanks to my ankle." Sakura let out a frustrated huff. She needed to walk fast. It was getting dark quicker these days.

Just as she stepped past the metal bars a small 'Sakura.' was uttered. Sakura turned to the owner of the voice. Sasuke. Standing there in his wrinkled white button up with his backpack slung over his shoulder no one would deny he looked like the sexiest man alive. He approached said girl closer. Sakura didn't let go of the metal bar.

"Sakura." He said again. Ok, so maybe she did think his voice was deep and rich especially when he uttered her name. Even Sasuke secretly liked how her name easily rolled off his tongue. Sakura. Just Sakura. He smirked. Sexy, ignorant smirk!

"Need a ride home?" Sasuke was planning to let her true colors show. Getting in her in his car was an easier way of trapping her instead of waiting for tomorrow to come. He still wanted to talk to her.

Sakura, however, was not so fond of Sasuke. Sure he was friends with Naruto, popular, good-looking…very good-looking; it didn't prove him to be a good guy. Not especially when they didn't get a chance to properly talk. Now getting in his car…was extreme. "Eto…haha…I'm fine." Kindly rejecting him appeared to be a better idea to Sakura.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wanted her in his car. No, needed her to get in his damn car! "Hn." He got close enough and picked her up carefully heading for the parking lot. She was so light weight, did she eat enough?

"Waa…? Lemme gooo, Uchiha-san! Right this instant!" The girl wiggled in his arms. She did not want to get in his car. Not now, not ever. "NOW!" No matter how much Sakura struggled, Sasuke found her attempts to escape naïve and cute. "This is kidnapping, you know?! Kidnapping!"

Just as they reached Sasuke's Ferrari, Sasuke deposited her gently in his car and strapped her seatbelt. He then ran to the driver's side and got in. Windows locked. Check. Doors locked. Check. He proceeded to start the engine and drive off school grounds.

After a moment of silence, Sakura spoke up. "What do you want?" Her face marked a cute pout. Those lips…

"Hn." Sasuke turned around a corner. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

"Where are you taking me?" So, pinkie was irritated. Heh. Matters won't settle in the car.

"My place." That single reply got the day lights to fly from Sakura. First he kidnaps her to his car, now he's taking her home. What the hell?! Too scared to move, Sakura kept quiet hoping Kami was on her side.

* * *

In normal standards Haruno Sakura had a very petite body frame and a mighty hell Tsunade-like strength. Typical girl. She could take down a gang of men twice her size, throw a good size boulder down a cliff and drown down bottles of sake before she was at her limit. But breaking off an Uchiha's grip was by far the most ironic she can't do.

Sakura let out an irritated puff as she was once again held captive by the Uchiha. His death grip on her wrist was dragging her into his what-you-would-call-a-million-bucks-paradise-mansion. The minute Sasuke had pulled into the driveway; he dashed out into the passenger's side and forcefully but gently led Sakura out. Servants were already bustling in and out to fix the master's needs. If anyone noticed, no one said a word about the girl.

And here was Sakura, being pulled off to who-knows-where by the so called Uchiha. Poor girl didn't get a good chance to take a look at her surroundings because everything was a blur. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to just lock said girl in his room for closer examination. Creepy, but it's Sasuke we're talking about. He could do anything. Literally.

The duo rushed into what looked like a living room or a room that equaled the size of her entire apartment in Sakura's view. They stopped for a brief moment and Sakura took this chance to admire the fine décor and size.

A tall, stern brunette megane stepped into action and swiftly walked toward Sasuke.

"I see to your arrival was pleasant, Sasuke-sama." The man certainly did not look very old nor very young. His posture was firm and his voice was sharp and cut. He redirected his eyes to the pinkette next to the young master. Sakura was fidgeting in her spot. He face was robbed of warmth and replaced with a cold demeanor.

'_Does he think we're sluts or something? We're innocent captives! Innocent!'_ Inner Sakura did not appreciate the look.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again. "Alan." The man looked at Sasuke once more. "Fix dinner and I want it brought to my room this time. I do not want to be disturbed at all. Dismiss the maids when their work is done."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

'_Is that guy the butler?'_ Inner reaped.

'Shut up. We got bigger issues to worry about. Like getting outta here without losing my arm. Or virginity.' Sakura retorted while rolling her eyes.

* * *

-Sasuke POV-

* * *

This place is so big it takes forever to walk from one place to another. Thank my genes, my height and long legs carry me everywhere. Minus the fact I'm lugging human cargo a.k.a. Sakura to my room. Her short, creamy legs and small height barely kept up with me from the car walk to the living room.

'_Yea, cuz you're huge hands are probably stopping the blood flow on her tiny wrist and soon she'll die from the lack of blood circulation before we even get to our room.'_ Inner Sasuke snorted rudely.

At that comment, I released some pressure on her wrist. Her face restricted a little but she seemed a bit relieved at the little loose grip on her poor wrist. I was a little surprised at her quietness. Her complaints had died out during the car ride which oddly made me want to hear more of her angelic, soft voice.

The encounter with Alan, the butler who has served the Uchiha family for three generations and still is alive as ever, had cost me some precious time. I walked faster and made sure the shortie was not lagging behind. Upon reaching my beloved room, I took long strides and deposited the girl onto my comfy bed wrinkling the dark, navy blue sheets. The pinkie let out no more than a wail. I turned to lock the door securely before preying on my victim. Pretty, little Sakura.

She had sat up crisscrossed. Her hands were a little pink and her ankle! 'Damn, forgot she had a sprained ankle. And I had dragged her…' The girl had a cute blush on her upset face. She didn't look at him though. Her button nose sniffled a little. Was she cold?

'_Common sense, dude. She's still in her cutesy uniform and it's freakin' fall. Not surprising it's cold.' _

I ignored Inner Sasuke and approached the stiff girl. As soon as I put one knee on the mattress, Sakura scurried away to the opposite bed post. Trapped like a prey. Cute.

Pinkie let out an irritated sigh. "What do you want?" Now there's that angelic voice. She's just as cute when she's angry.

"I want you." The words just came out. Part of Sasuke wanted to smack him, the other congratulate the moment.

Sakura's pretty emerald eyes went wide. "What?!" _'Pounce her already!'_ Inner Sasuke was enjoying every minute of this.

"You heard me, Sa-ku-ra." Her name was…so sinful when it came from his lips.

"…" Sakura was speechless for a second. "N-no. No. NO!" She pointed an accused finger in his face.

Sasuke's mind quickly comprehended. She was…different. She was a girl he wanted to keep. Who knows how long? Maybe as a…

'_Pet. Let's keep her as a pet. Our pet. We'll feed her. Wash her. Bed her.'_ Inner Sasuke smirked at the idea. _'I don't recall Mother ever getting us a pet.'_

'Yea, I think that's fine…wait! We'll feed her, yes. Wash and bed? Da hell!' Sasuke snapped back at Inner.

'_I know you want to. Who wouldn't? Just look at her!'_

Sasuke's ears tuned a light shade of pink. 'What if she doesn't want to be our pet?'

'_Lock her up in our room forever and as time goes on, she'll learn to love us like every other girl'_

'I don't want her to be like every other girl!'

'_You're right. She'll be our girl. We'll chain her to us! For eternity!'_ Inner was most definitely a little psycho about having Sakura in the room.

* * *

-Third Person POV-

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke seemed a little distracted when his gaze was unnerving, Sakura took this mini opportunity to make a dash from the bed to the door. It was a little far but she had to make it out of here. Even with a twisted ankle.

Sasuke snapped out of his train of thought when little Sakura shifted and bolted from his bed. She jumped and twisted making a run for the door. Her one big leap shocked Sasuke a little but he didn't let that action faze him. Little Sakura was a fast runner on her slim legs regardless of the distance. She finally reached the door.

'Why hasn't he moved?' Sakura was a little confused. But she didn't have time to think nor turn around to find the guy who kidnapped her. Her hand reached for the knob and the first thing she noticed was a pad lock. A pad lock. One that required a four digit code to unlock. 'Why didn't I notice this before?!' Sakura started to panic at the thought of Sasuke just a few yards behind her and fumbled with the lock harshly. She was about to kick own the door with her numb legs.

Sasuke bit back a grin as he observed the pinkie fumbling with the door lock. She grumbled ad twisted the lock with all her might.

'Ah, she was gonna escape from me.'

'_Like I'm gonna let that happen.'_ Inner Sasuke chirped. _'Door's already locked. For good.'_

* * *

Author's Post Note: I'll make this brief. This is my first fan fiction and I'll try to update weekly. Sorry for changing stuff around: title, post notes, etc. My apologies. No flames, fire, or bad mouthing, please. I'll try my best to avoid grammatical errors and all the spelling. I don't always post long, dramatic, unnecessary author 's notes cuz not everyone reads them and I don't need to be posting useless crap for my readers. Thanks for reading and your support/reviews/favorites precious time! Once again, my greatest apologies for all the changes! (/T-T)/ Forgive me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this fan fic. (It's mine!)

[Side Note: Thanks for the critical feedback. My apologies for the late update but, I hope most of us had a Happy Valentine's or a fantastic Friday. Otherwise, you can curl up in bed depressed like me. I'm all caught up in reality.]

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The room filled with tension and silence sent shivers down Sakura's spine. She still projected her body to face the door, already given up on any hope of unlocking the damn door. Sasuke eyed the girl warily. She was quiet…like a mouse. Too quiet for Sasuke's liking. It's been minutes since either of them spoke. They let the awkwardness flow between them.

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently. It was late. She could feel it. Lucky for her, there weren't any hospital shifts on her agenda otherwise her pink phone would have been bombarded by calls from the blonde-sensei. "Open the door, Uchiha." Sakura didn't notice her voice turning cold, but one person did.

"Hn." Sasuke refused to let her leave from his 'safe' perimeters. He stood exactly behind Sakura and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist as he drew her in a tight embrace.

Sakura stiffened at the unfamiliar contact from the hottie behind her. 'When was he this close to me?!' All that flew through her mind was her plan to save her virginity until she was married from the creepy dude holding her.

'_You gonna stand there and let him hold you?'_ Inner piped.

'You're right. I should do something!' She started to panic.

'_Damn right, hug him! Give the big guy some love!'_ Inner gushed once more.

Sakura mentally face palmed. 'Not helping. Not helping at all.'

Sasuke buried his face in her neck. For a nerd who was not only short and cute she smelled nice. Strawberries, vanilla, and every other sweet treat. Sasuke wanted to take a good look at her face. Like full examination. The girl did a pretty good job at hiding all her facial features from his view. _'Like strip her from her clothes and touch every bit of her.'_ Inner Sasuke added. A hormone energized Sasuke blushed at the comment. His ears turned a light shade of pink, unaware he tried to smell her even better.

Sasuke murmured. "Don't you even like me?" His voice turned deeper if possible.

"No. Not at all." Sakura's answer was fast and she almost regrets saying it. _'Love, we love you, Sasuke-kun!' _Inner was raging uncontrollably again.

Sakura deciding all this touchy-touchy-ness was enough struggled from Sasuke's tight hug. However, Sasuke was having none of that. He like hugging her small frame, not gonna admit it, she fit perfectly in his arms. He felt comfy just holding her. The male tightened the embrace even more capturing the pinkette. She squealed all so cutely adding to Sasuke's pleasure. She continued to wiggle her way out, unsuccessfully.

'_How 'bout we drag her to the big, comfy bed over there? I bet she's tired from standing so long.'_ Inner Sasuke grinned sadistically.

Sasuke was just about to lunge pinkie over there, when an impatient someone knocked consecutively on his door.

"Sasuke." That deep, masculine voice behind the door was noticed everywhere.

'Shit, it's Nii-chan!' Sasuke cursed at the poor timing of his aniki. Of all times now you decide to come find me.'

The knocks stopped after three but the man remained behind the door. "Otouto." He was getting impatient now.

Sakura, seeing this was a chance to get outa here, started to shriek. "HELP!" Sasuke shifted his attention to his 'pet' and tried to muffle her shrieks unsuccessfully with his big hands. Keen ears behind the door picked up the noise and immediately prepared to kick the door down.

"Be quiet, idiot!" Sasuke scolded at the pinkette. The girl was now hysterical in his arms.

BAM! 'There goes my door.' Metal or not, no door could stop Itachi. Sasuke dragged Sakura from the falling door and turned to glare at the intruder. "Itachi." 'Thanks for ruining my moment.'

Said man glared straight back until he spotted a pinkette in his otouto's arms. "Have fun?" Itachi smirked darkly. "At least pick better one."

'You'd change your mind once you see her face and figure underneath all that nerdy façade.' Sasuke remained glaring at his aniki. "Tch." His hold on Sakura got tighter. He didn't want to share Sakura with anyone else.

Sakura on the other hand felt offended. 'Is he insulting me? Who does he think he is?!' Sakura glared evenly the man he assumed to be another Uchiha.

'_Well, ain't he hot? Burning hot!'_ Inner Sakura was swooning over Itachi. Both Uchihas were the mysterious, tall, dark, handsome type. Both oozing with sexiness. However the older Uchiha looked more mature than the younger one. _'I wouldn't mind if we were dating both of them!'_

'You tryin' to get us raped or something?! I wanna go home!' Sakura squashed Inner away for the time being. _'But I don't mind!'_ Mental smack.

Itachi felt the duo glare at him intently. "What? Did I interrupt you both?"

Sakura hissed. "Tell your psycho brother to let me go! I wanna go home!" Sasuke, surprised at her sudden outburst, let his arms loose for a moment. Sakura felt him loosen ran from his arms toward Itachi leaning on the door frame. Sasuke couldn't grab her in time chased after her. Itachi saw the girl coming and moved outta the way as she dashed by him. He caught a whiff of strawberries and other fruity smells. 'Nice.' He thought. The nerdy girl had left and Sasuke was planning to catch her back. Itachi was not letting this happen. He shoved his arm to block the door just a second before Sasuke was about to dash out after her.

"Father has called." Itachi warned.

Onyx eyes clashed and the younger Uchiha grunted. "I don't care." Sasuke was getting really impatient. He wanted Sakura back. _'Ahhh, who knows where she may be right now?' _Inner sighed. 'She has to still be on Uchiha compound grounds! This place is no small park.'

Itachi refused to let his little bro through the door. "Foolish brother, don't let an unnecessary distraction guide you away from what's in front of you."

"I don't want the company. You know that." Sasuke snapped back.

The older Uchiha smirked. "Father will never notice you if you can't surpass me."

"He wants you to lead the company to success, not me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

The argument was going nowhere again. Itachi sighed. "Otouto…dinner with the Hyuugas at nine. Don't be late."

'Like I'm ever late for anything' Sasuke left to find the shortie. He skidded down the stairs and into the grand living room. Then he spotted Alan and the some house maids bantering away.

"Alan." Sasuke's husky voice beamed through the air. The maids immediately spotted the handsome master approaching them quickly and swooned with hearts in their eyes. Alan straightened his back and faced the young master.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" Alan's voice remained unwavering.

Sasuke finally approached the butler. "Where did she go?" he wasted no time asking for the nerd's whereabouts. The maids squealed to his voice in which Sasuke ignored.

"If you are asking about the pinkette, I showed her the way out." Alan replied.

"Tch." Sasuke turned to head back to his room dissatisfied leaving the swooning maids and Alan. Alan readjusted his glasses and dismissed the maids. The pinkette had certainly asked him to show her the exit. She was frantic and Alan had asked no more but to fulfill the small request. Now seeing the frustrated young Uchiha he may have figured what happened. Alan let out a held in sigh. Women were troublesome.

* * *

After leaving the Uchiha compound Sakura was forced to walk home. It took nearly 45 minutes to walk home in the dark, plus the extra twenty minutes spent at a local pharmacy. The street lights were dim and there was no sign of human activity anywhere. Every time Sakura heard a noise, she'd stop to check it out. Eight stray kittens, four raccoons, and a couple drunks later, she had decided to jog back to her small comfy apartment.

The keys jingled when small hands pulled 'em out from their hiding spots and opened the door. The now exhausted pinkette slammed her door shut and locked. "Tadaima." Her soft voice echoed in the empty living room. The moonlight hit through the large, screen doors pouring light into the lifeless room.

There was no reply. There had never been a warm reply since Mom and Dad passed away. Not even her beloved nii-sans were here to greet her. They were still dealing with business in Suna. It'll be a long while before they'd come join the lonely girl.

The building was certainly small but it felt more like home than any mansion she could have bought. All the décor she chose before renting the apartment flat was co-coordinated with the apartment style mixed with hers. Bright colors certainly lit up the mood but every night the colors would still learn to fade with darkness. Color or no color, it was all the same to the pink haired girl.

Sakura dropped everything in hand and plopped face forward on the white sofa. 'So tired…' Tiny hands reached up to remove the nerdy, old glasses revealing her bright emerald eyes now sullen once more. Sakura ruffled her hair. It was already close to nine.

'_I'm starving! Feeeed meeeee!'_ Inner was restless as ever. She never shut up about the whole leaving Sasuke's place on Sakura's trip home. But, the Uchiha was the last person she wanted to think about.

A sigh escaped her pink lips. 'I'm hungry too. I think I still have ramen and udon I bought from the convenience store.' But the thought of food to fill the stomach did not provoke the pinkette to move from the warm sofa. 'I'll shower and get some rest first. I can eat tomorrow. Missing a meal or two won't hurt. I already bought indigestion pills from the drugstore.'

* * *

As where a girl was declining to eat dinner, a guy just a few miles away was forced to eat at a dinner meeting. 'Oh, Sakura…' All night Sasuke poked at his food rather than joining the others in the company discussion. That however was noticeable to everyone at the table. It's gonna be a long, dreadful night.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks for taking your time to read, review and PM-ing me! I will not leak any info out on how the story progresses however there's gonna be plenty of plot twists. After all, love just has no good timing. It's not important as for who fell in love with the other first. It's more deeply considered as to who ends up together in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the story Sweet n' Sour Love.

[Side note: I spent a little more time revising and editing the chapies. Hope I didn't miss anything.]

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

'Annoying.' A slim hand flew down to smash the snooze button on the pink alarm. The pinkette yawned and stretched cutely as her sheets rustled. 'When did I…?'

'_I dragged your sorry ass to bed. I dun wanna spend my nights on the sofa.'_ Inner had just woken up as well. Bright rays of light beamed onto the wooden flooring. The birds were chirping and the air seemed calm. It didn't look like a bad day.

'_Woman, did you forget. It's only the second day of school. Now get up!'_ Inner barked.

Her pink cellphone jingled to alert the pinkette a text was sitting in her mailbox. 'Wait…'

* * *

To: Sakura From: Konan

Subject: none

Club tonight at 10. Extra shift.

* * *

"Argh. Work. I'm so tired…" Sakura whined.

'_We're already late. Why are we always late? You! Because of you! Now Konan needs us to work extra shifts tonight!'_ The complaints didn't die down from Inner and she continued to ramp on and on about Sakura's flaws and then the topic turned to Sasuke.

'Don't you even start talking about him.' Sakura narrowed her jade eyes at Inner's thought.

The clock flashed 8:00 in red. 'Oh geez…I don't feel like going to school today.' Said girl plopped down on the bed again heaving a sigh. 'I'm hungry too…I'll eat later.' Her hand ran through the pink locks in a messy motion.

Inner shut her eyes. _'You're gonna get us killed one day.'_

'I wouldn't bet on that.' Her voice was still strained from the lack of energy.

From morning till noon, the day was spent snoozing off in bed.

* * *

The first bell rang and all the students have shuffled to class. Sasuke sat legs crossed and head swung back, eyes closed.

"KYA! It's Sasuke-kun!"

"He always looks so damn hot!"

"OMG! Marry meeee!"

The girls flaunted, stared, and drooled. Fan girls never stopped gawking at the oh-so-god-like Sasuke. 'Annoying.' Minutes later Kakashi-sensei started to take attendance.

"Sakura?" He called out. No one replied. "Sakura?" He repeated again. No answer.

The Uchiha turned towards Sakura's empty seat. 'Where is she?' The Uchiha felt annoyed without her presence. Did he miss her? 'No. Never. She's supposed to be the one missing me!' But an unsettling feeling rose up his chest. Sasuke brushed the feeling away.

The dark-haired boy spent the long day thinking about a certain pinkette.

* * *

Night fell but it was never too dark for Konoha's biggest club, Sharingan, to open for business.

Neon lights flashed, loud music blasted from various stereos, sweaty bodies grinded against one another. The club was loud and busy as ever. Waitresses, baristas, go-go dancers, the DJ was all up on the run. Especially a pinkie.

"Sakura!"

"Get this! You crazy woman!"

"Bring this to table one!"

"Hurry up!"

"Where's the manager?!"

Her co-workers had not stopped to make demands for the poor girl. 'Why am I doing all the work?' The hours may have walked by Sakura before she realized, but she didn't stop walking. More like running. From table to table, the pinkette dashed with lightning speed. The heavy trays she was forced to carry had tired her out. But she had kept going, for the money. She needed the money. Lots of it.

The choking atmosphere of drunks and sluts was nothing Sakura couldn't take. It had helped that the girl slept through most of the day. Despite all the hours of rest, no food made it into the pinkette's stomach.

'_You're killer stomach is about to take our lives.'_

'Shut up. I'm tired enough.'

'_Whatever. We can skip school tomorrow too.' _Inner wasn't doing any better to keep Sakura sane.

* * *

-Time Skip-

* * *

It was midnight before Sakura had just gotten a chance to sit down on a high stool. It felt nice to finally sit down and give her legs a break. The once large, crazed crowd had departed leaving the club to turn into a late night bar.

"Sakura…" The pinkie knew that voice.

"Konan." The tall purple haired woman slid in to the seat next to the pink-haired girl.

"Thanks for coming to do an extra shift. The others wouldn't come. Here's your paycheck for the month plus your bonuses." A white envelope was set in front of the restless pinkie. "Good work today. You can go home now; we can take it from here." With that said, Konan left without her reply.

Sakura smiled weakly. 'Finally…' She hurried back to the employee quarters to pack and go. Her legs were killing her since the five inch heels didn't go easy on the ankles. The tight, black barista dress was surely stylish but at the same time made her uncomfortable. Regardless, it was time to go home and Sakura could care less about her attire.

Little did she know, a pair of dark onyx eyes was glued to her form the entire night in the shadows.

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head onto the dresser table. Large mirrors were placed in the women's quarters as decoration. The bright lights above illuminated the room much too bright for Sakura's taste. Her eyes were going to shut tight if she didn't get any rest.

'_Can't we take a small nap before we go?'_ Inner yawned.

For once Sakura did not reject this proposal. 'Ah, I can't take it much longer.'

Without much argument, the pinkette had drowned into a deep, unawakening sleep not noticing the door to the room had squealed open.

The tall, dark haired man approached the sleeping beauty slowly while examining her up and down. He reached a hand out to cup her cheeks and the other hand ran through her silky hair.

'Foolish girl. Overworking for money.' Strong arms gently lifted the distressed cherry blossom and cradled her close to his chest. The two disappeared out of the club and into a black limo. The male didn't let the sleeping beauty go.

"Drive home, Alan." The command was fulfilled at once and the limo took off. The dark-haired boy buried his face into the pink silky, locks inhaling her sweet scent. Not once did the girl awake while the Uchiha hugged her close. 'I can't wait to get home.'

Sweet dreams were not present in Sakura's world. Only black and white scenery and empty space ever appeared when the girl was asleep. Color was something Sakura liked all too much but it all disappeared when her eyes shut tight and the night rose. Tonight was the same for the little angel.

Warmth reached the pinkette's body. Too warm.

'Wait, didn't I fall asleep on the table?!' Alerted she jerked her eyes open in a flash and was met with dizziness. The blur didn't fade until many more seconds pass and all she could make out was a face too handsome to forget. Uchiha, but which one? She blinked once and gave out.

Sakura was drained of all her energy through work. Before a protest could be uttered, the mob of pink hair fell forward and she was fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to post longer chapters but it'll take some more time. Sorrrry!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I only own my fan fictions.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in a foul mood. Not only did the girl did not show up for school at all, no one knew where she was. Not even her friends knew. _'This is why I loathe friends.'_ Japan was certainly not a large country, finding a single girl shouldn't be this hard. _'Unless she went to such lengths as to book a plane ticket overnight to America to avoid us._' No, no. She wasn't at her house (got the address from Ino), as pathetic as the building looked the pinkie wasn't there. She was nowhere near the hospital according to Tsunade, not at any after school clubs, friend's house, not anywhere. 'Am I missing some place?'

'_Maybe she has a secret job or place not even her friend knows.' _Inner was just as depressed._ 'Maybe she's at her boyfriend's.'_

'As if the nerd to nag a man. Che. She can repel guys once they look her in general.'

'_Wellll, she certainly didn't repel us!'_

'That's cause Saki is more interesting than she looks.'

'_Really now. Let's go home. It's already dark.'_

* * *

From an Uchiha to another, one could tell there were differences between the Uchiha brothers. Other than their drop dead gorgeous looks, they were both hard-workers and brilliant prodigies. No one ever says 'no' to them after all the Uchiha Corporation rose above the rest. Uchiha Fugaku definitely had god-like sons. It was expected from the Uchiha clan.

While Sasuke was busy with school, not yet ready to take over the company or willing to lend a hand. Uchiha Itachi was next in line. He ran the company day and night after all he had graduated from the top university in Japan when he turned seventeen. His six-foot-five was sure enough an intimidating height plus he serious, calm face was marred with no emotion made the perfect candidate for negotiation and authority. The company was in good hands and the elder Uchiha was most pleasant.

Even though Father had not come to check up on the company, there were still mounds of work at Itachi's desk. 'When is this gonna be over?' As much as Itachi was needed to run the family business, he certainly never said he enjoyed it. There was paperwork on his desk every day, every minute. Another pile formed every time he had finished looking at a blinder of contracts. The Uchiha family most certainly controlled a huge majority of business chains in Konoha and the rest of the world.

Regardless, the once timid leaf village has transformed to a modern day life for the villagers. Bars, clubs, police stations, weapon shops, hospitals, etc. etc. were under Uchiha administration. The Hokage certainly didn't mind to overgrowing power the Uchiha's held. After all the Hokage's son was bonded to the younger Uchiha through friendship and both families shared an unbreakable bond at the moment.

Scribble. Scribble, Sign. Clip. Close. Done.

'I'm leaving.' Itachi heaved a tired sigh.

'_Forget to check up on Sharingan? Management problems! I swear they can never do anything right!' _Inner was snoozing off while Itachi did all the work every day. He only made an appearance once Itachi was determined he had finished everything.

'Now you remind me?' Itachi let out a snort. The papers were quickly shuffled in a stack and was pushed aside.

'_Tsk. Tsk. You're the one who's supposed to remember. It's your work. Now go.' _

'Demanding as always.' With that said the elder Uchiha left the building and the lights shut automatically. He was always the last one to leave and the first one to rise. But no matter how much time life would give, no work will ever be finished completely.

* * *

The village lights flew by as Itachi speeded away in a black limo. Apparently Alan could be your driver anytime, anywhere. Too tired to drive home in his Mercedes, Alan was more than happy to drive the elder Uchiha and accompany him to wherever.

It was barely eleven but the skies have darkened calling for lights. The limo pulled up on the drive way crushing tiny rocks beneath the wheels. The loud music and colorful could be seen on the driveway along with drunks and a bunch of sluts. All eyes were toward the black limo.

"Alan, wait here, please." Apparently this Uchiha had better manners than the younger one.

Without turning to look at the Uchiha, he uttered a 'Yes, Sir.'

Once the handsome Uchiha got out from the limo and slammed the door shut, flocks of women had fled to him. They somewhat knew for a fact the elder Uchiha would bring a girl home every night. Any girl would take on this chance to nag the sexy bachelor and his bottomless money pit.

"ITACHI-SAMA!" Screams could be heard in any direction. Employee or not, the women threw themselves at his feet. Females tripped one another to see who'd latch onto the elder Uchiha first. "Over here! Look at me!"

However, the pale, flawless face of Uchiha Itachi shoved the women who had already clawed themselves onto him and strode to the entrance. The girls still ran hot on his heels.

The doors to the club flew open and Konan was there to greet him.

Konan nodded in recognition of his presence.

"Konan." Itachi looked her straight in the eye. "How are the management problems here?"

"My apologies, Itachi. No one has informed you the issue was resolved and there are no further cases to deal with." Konan and Itachi were friends since their high school gang, Akatsuki, was formed. All the members in the gang were strong leaders of different companies allianced with the Uchihas. After working for Itachi under Pein's orders as club ring leader, Konan knew almost every little gesture, word, and action of Itachi's. He was clearly not too happy to come out here at this hour.

If he was irritated, Itachi didn't show it on his face. "While I'm here I might as well see how this place is running. I trust you can take care of all the hindrances at the club."

The Uchiha was clearing hinting all the security problems that came up when he was around. Konan nodded and let a smirk slip. The Uchiha left for the reserved VIP room upstairs hoping to avoid fan girls and who knows what. Last time he walked in on a pole dancer in the manager's office and he was almost sexually harassed. _'As if. That girl was cray-cray.'_

* * *

The one and only VIP room with spacious flooring, tinted windows, excellent service was used by many members of the Uchihas…well at least the young and the sexually frustrated. Shisui definitely used the VIP room the most with Madara who happened to always allow Shisui to drag him anywhere. Not that he liked it of course. Tonight it was empty much to Itachi's liking. Peace and quiet time was Itachi-time. All by himself…with Inner that is.

His eyes trailed down to the "clients" and employees rocking the dance floor to the beat of the music. The crowd was wild and drunk. They were definitely having a good night. Until…eyes found pink…no, wait, it was actually a pink haired barista busting tables like a waitress.

'Short on staff?'

'_Aren't you more curious as to where you might have seen a cherry blossom before?'_

'…you mean that one time in Sasuke's room. That girl versus this one is one mile of a difference.'

The cherry blossom running beneath was clad in a tight black dress and laced heels moving swiftly before the eye. Even from a distance, Itachi's sharp vision could spot emerald pearls glistening to the lights. It was an odd color but at the same time mesmerizing. Her skin, body size, legs…just perfect. She moved from one table to another carrying oversized a tray too much for her tiny hands to grab. Other men were staring at her like eye candy. Itachi did not like that one bit. Why? He just didn't like the cawing feeling in his chest. That's all…

Well isn't that dress tight?' Inner's comment was certainly suggestive. Itachi nodded mentally in agreement. She did look sexy even in her work uniform. Everything about her just screamed 'Take me home!'

Inner let out a perverted smirk. 'Take her home with us.' It was a demand no doubt, but the elder Uchiha decided to follow this one. For the rest of time being, Itachi had 'stalked' the beauty all night, glaring at the staring dogs and perverts the girl had to handle. 'She must be desperate for money…working here…dressed like that.'

* * *

After spending the night eyeing sweet o' Sakura, her shift was over. He had got up to follow her to the employee quarters. The wildlife had died down a bit but the girl looked worn out.

The cherry blossom planted herself onto a chair and her head hit the table in a snooze. Wasting no time the door creaked open and the mighty Uchiha swooped the sleeping beauty outta the club. He had left biding Konan a good night. Konan had not said a word since the Uchiha left with the Haruno.

"Drive home, Alan." The butler had waited a good amount of time for the master to return. Now they could finally get moving. He had took note of how the elder Uchiha had carried the same girl the younger Uchiha had took back to the mansion the other day, but didn't say another word.

The drive home was quiet minus the late night drivers. All while the elderly handsome Uchiha had embraced the girl tightly and gently, taking in her scent and closely examining her feminine features, the girl had jerked conscious, only for a quick moment. Blurred emerald green clashed with deep, dark onyx. Itachi was surprised to see her glowing cat-like eyes. They matched…with everything. Simply beautiful. Work must have cost the girl because she passed out six seconds later.

'_I think I like this girl better than the rest.'_ Inner obviously approved of the pinkette. Both of them smirked. They were almost home.

* * *

Sasuke was very occupied at the moment. Sure, the clock ticked close to one, but his mind was all on the nerd.

_'Why are you still thinking about her? It's one…'_

'I don't know either! We share the same mind!'

_'I'm disgusted.'_

'So am I!' But his mind was very much leaning toward Sakura. 'What's the nerd doing right now?' Little did he know, she was closer than he'd ever imagine.

* * *

A/N: Quick update in apologies to changes in recent chapies in case you didn't notice. Thanks again for the reviews. Love to hear all your feedback. BTW: Every character has their own Inner bonded with them. I won't leak out any upcoming events to the fan fic so just be very patient and wait. I'll try to update at least twice a month, better yet thrice. Relax, I do plan on finishing this fan fic before 2015 and I will start writing another Naruto fic, it's gonna be supernatural SasuSakuIta. Love triangle…or hexagon…I dunno yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is by far the only story I own.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Waking up in your house on your bed is one thing, waking up in a stranger's bed in a stranger's house is another thing. Sakura knew that pretty well. When she woke up to who she assumed was that Sasuke's older brother, her heart literally ripped with panic. He was holding her…in his arms…they were cuddling…on his king sized bed…at his place…annnd it past bed time…

Oh forget the past bed time, the girl was captured again. 'Why do people like to kidnap me?'

'_For one, you're wearing that!'_ Inner emphasized while pointing to her ruffled dress. _'Annnd we look like dis! Not dressed like a hobo but the beauty of-!' _

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! My vision's blurry…I think I lost my contacts…'

'_Stuuupid.' _Inner was not impressed. Lasik surgery was going to be on the girl's agenda when she grew older.

'Where are we?' As much as sleep was calling, safety was first.

_'Guess.'_ A secret laugh came from Inner. It took a couple seconds for Sakura to snap outta it.

Itachi had noticed the girl was awake when her arms jerked to her face. He removed his head that was resting conformably on her head. The girl was like a teddy bear…so soft…cuddly…nice smelling…cute…just so huggable! It felt somewhat hard to get away.

He stared as the girl rubbed her eyes cutely and make a faint meow. 'So cuuute…' She was most definitely tired. So was he. He wanted to rest the entire night with a certain pinkette, but that plan was about to be dismissed when he felt her run from his grip.

"It's not nice running from your boss, cherry blossom." Itachi used his monstrous grip to fling the girl back to his chest. He nuzzled her neck when she made no move to yield from him.

'Boss?' Sakura was puzzled. Then it hit her. The Uchihas were a big name. They owned nearly 90% of Konoha's income. Everywhere the Uchiha fan was printed on every piece of property they owned. That included Sharingan.

Sakura had to retort something back at his cocky attitude. "Well, it's not nice to drag your employees against their will to places they don't want to be."

The older Uchiha chuckled at the girl. So strange and brave to challenge him. "I could fire you for your insolent behavior right now."

At that the girl snapped back. The girl struggled in his grip and let her punches fly. "You're the one showing insolence!" Her frail fists were caught by much bigger ones and she was pinned to the bed. _'Here we go again…'_ Inner sighed at the familiar scenario.

Itachi noticed her boney, pale wrists. Did she even eat? A growl from the girl's stomach answered his question. The pinkie's cheeks flushed. "Wait, here." He released the girl and she plopped back down on the bed. The girl huffed. The Uchiha prodigy quickly slammed his door locked and hurried off to the kitchen. A feast should do the trick. Maybe dessert too.

Back in Itachi's bedroom, Sakura laid on the soft sheets with an empty stomach and nausea. What just happened?

'_You're in your employer's room about to be fed.'_

'You don't say.'

'_No, I'm kidding. You're about to dine with an Uchiha.'_

'Shut up…' The headache took over and Sakura fell in deep slumber. It wasn't time to fret over the fact that she was not at her own house sleeping in her own bed.

* * *

-Kitchen-

* * *

Instead of disturbing the chef at this hour, he took an already baked cake and added whipping, cream, and strawberry toppings. After busting in and out of the kitchen, Itachi whipped up strawberry shortcake himself. Satisfied with his culinary skills, he carried the sweet plate towards his room.

Halfway through the hall, the Uchiha brothers met. "Sasuke."

"Itachi." Sasuke spotted the slice of strawberry cake in his brother's hands. He raised an eyebrow. Since when did Nii-san eat strawberry cake especially this late? As curious as he was, he did not question Itachi's appetite. If he can stand dango and sweet tea every day, cake was nothing to that man.

"Hn." Itachi continued to walk towards his room ignoring Sasuke who headed back towards his quarters. When he opened the door he was met with a sleeping pinkette. She looked angelic aright. Her hair plastered around her face, that small rising and dropping movement of her breathing, she looked peaceful. He walked over and sat on the edge of his overly king-sized mattress with the plate of the delicious cake in one hand. His other hand reached to touch the pink locks and then her cheek. _'She sleeps like a possum…'_ Inner marveled. _'Cute, I suppose.'_ Itachi picked up the fork and began to devour the cake himself. Not gonna let food go to waste. Walking back to the kitchen would be a bother anyway. He took his time savoring both the cake and Sakura's presence.

Still cladded in her barista tube dress and heels, the girl twisted around in annoyance. A smirk made its way onto the elder man's lips. He was amused at the sleeping girl so defenseless. Was she always like that? Itachi felt a little discomfort knowing she could be this defenseless around men. She'd be easy to take advantage of. A sigh came from the weary Uchiha. Energy was limitless for him, but tonight felt longer than usual.

Large hands clasped on a smooth ankle. As easily as the Uchiha could, the heels were taken off of her tiny feet. The shoes had left redish pink bruises on the soft skin. Why did females enjoy walking in these much less wear them everywhere? 'Women…'

'_Well, she did look admirable in them.' _Inner did a suggestive motion with his eyebrows.

Itachi chuckled at the memory. As late as it was getting, Itachi decided to shower. Ink and paper was not an enjoyable smell.

The warm water felt nice pouring down on his muscles. _'Are you gonna harass the girl or something?'_

'What do you take me for? A beast or pedophile?' His hands reached for the shampoo bottle.

_'No, no. Just surprised you're not horny. Not only, but you went to get food for her.'_

The tall man let out a grunt. 'She's not a whore.' Inner loved to argue with him. _'How would you know?'_

'She's just not.' Too innocent to be one.

'_What are you going to do with her?'_ Itachi blinked for a moment. 'Figure that one out tomorrow morning.' He continued his cozy shower.

Twenty minutes later, he reproached to his bed and tossed the towel onto the armchair. He then lifted the sleeping beauty and wrapped her around his comfy sheets. Sigh. He too shuffled into the blankets cuddling the sleeping girl into his arms. 'She fits…'

'_Perfectly.'_ Inner finished the sentence. _'I know, rightttt?!'_

The black dress had ridden up her thigh leaving a fantastic view of her legs. 'Damn…' Boy, was this gonna be the longest night of his life. 'I had better not get a boner when I wake up.' Sakura smelled nice, even working at a club serving drinks late and without showering, she still smelled nice. Itachi nuzzled her neck and tangled his legs with hers. The pinkie made a great cuddling object for the elder Uchiha. He strangely didn't want to let go.

Just like that the duo fell to the darkness. The younger Uchiha was left to toss and turn wondering about a pinkette.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

* * *

Long eyelashes blinked. Once twice. 'Where am I…again?'

Inner yawned. She was awake too. _'Let me recap. We're in what seems like Sasuke's brother's room. And if you turn your head 180 degrees you'll come across the muscular body of Uchiha Itachi. Look south and you'll realize how intimate you both look. Look north you'll find him staring back at you wide awake.'_

As Inner was occupied with her description, Sakura took ten flat seconds to study her surroundings. Sure enough, the Uchiha was staring wide awake at her just merely five inches apart from the face. Sakura for some unknown reason had her hands on his chest and their legs were tangled. There was like zero space between them. Nada, my friend.

Sakura was speechless. She was frozen as onyx eyes pierced her. A smirk was present on the man's face and if possible he seemed to be moving closer to her face. Muscular arms brought her to a tighter embrace.

'What do I do? Why am I here? I'm not supposed to be here! Oh my kami, help me!'

'_He's gonna kiss us! Kiss!'_ Inner slapped her hands on her cheeks. She was baffled alright.

'Do something!' Sakura cried at Inner.

'_I can't! You do something!'_ Just like that Inner spoofed away.

Sensing the girl's fear, Itachi had stopped to touch her nose with his. "Morning." His morning voice was something to behold.

What happened next was not intended…

* * *

Sorry readers for the late update. Feels like it's been forever. A lot happened and you probably could care less. My sincere apologies! But, check out my new story, Meiyuuki Blood! That is when it's published on March 25, 2014 around midnight. I'm so sorry! It's also a SasuSakuIta fic, more detailed, creative, and romantic. Annd the best part, it's like every chapter will be longer than five pages standard wise. Hope you guys love it. :) Since I'm on spring break, I have even more computer time! Yay!

I dunno how you read fan fiction. But, I read on my smartphone in bed…wrapped in my cozy blankets…with the screen a foot away from my face cuz I dun wear glasses to bed…every night till 3 am. How 'bout chu? Haha…


End file.
